Welcome back
by Aoba Kitamura
Summary: Ash has finally become a Pokemon Master at 21 years of age. After pokemon, the next accomplishment has to be in his love life. Will he be able to get together with his love? Summary sucks ...story will be better..I guess..
1. Momma's Pumpkin Is Back

Hello world,

Promised that I would write my first fic soon but took me long enough!*sigh*

Thanks who all voted for my poll:) Hope you all like this let's start with the disclaimer .

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon. *in tears*

I'm really excited!:):D On with the story...

* * *

Momma's pumpkin is back!

After his achievement of his dream of becoming a pokemon master ,no longer Mr. wanna be a pokemon master is on his journey home. Even though he had not visited Pallet for time almost like ages, Ash Ketchum could never ever forget his hometown.

He was always reminded his mom and of course her cooking. And he could also not forget his friends over there Tracey, Gary, his pokemon ..and someone very special ..at cerulean departing from whom after his first journey made him CRY! His first friend - Misty Waterflower.

Brock was walking along with him till a signboard showed PALLET TOWN. He left Ash with some parently advice.

"Ok then, Ash I will have to leave. Take good care of pikachu ",he said scratching pikachu behind his ear."Say hai to and all others on behalf of me ". Ash kept noodding for all that his closest friend was saying..seeing this Brock continued"Remember to confess to Misty!" Blush slowly crept up Ash's cheeks and he almost yelled "BROCK!" ,frightening the little pidgeys settled on the nearby trees.

"Anyway, that's it I guess. You will thank me for that later. Bye" And thus the 25 year old escaped.

"I will take care of him later. I wanna reach home fast ,can't await mom and her cooking ,right pikachu?"

"Pi pikachu!" the yellow rodent agreed.

Ash has now become a full grown young man. Years of training has made him muscular and fit as a fiddle. His cute face and fit structure makes his fangirls swoon over him. His hair is untamed as usual. He has reached a height of 6.4 feet and his dark hazel orbs can melt any girl even if stared in for a brief moment.

Ash fastened his pace when his house came into view.

He knocked the door over-excited. Mr. Mime answered the door. "Who is it at the door ,mimey?" came a sweet voice which Ash ,without any doubt identified as his mom's.

"Mime Miiime..." opened the door wider so that Mrs. Ketchum..er..Delia could have a look.

"Oh my gosh! my dear pumpkin is back!" she ran to the door to hug her only son. But unfortunately for ash the hug was too tight ,he could barely breathe..,"MOMMM...AIRRRR..."

"Oh i'm sorry dear.."she apologised. 'Mom sure gets hyper ' Ash thought to himself.

"So pikachu i'm sure you had lot of fun on your journey?"she asked. "Pikachu!"he exclaimed.

Then she turned to Ash ," Honey! I have got your favorite sandwiches ready on the dining table. Why don't you go and have them till I have some talk with pikachu here?"

He and pikachu exchanged confused looks,but Ash agreed however,"Ok mom!" and he left.

With Delia and pikachu,

'Did ashy take interest in any girl lately?I know he must be having a huge crowd of fangirls by now. He is a pokemon master after all! 'she asked pikachu almost in a whisper. She knew that her son was a little dense and didn't pay attention to things other than pokemon. His world revolved around them that's why she didn't want to upset Ash by asking him things he would feel insecure of. Thus she chose to ask pikachu. There was always a chance! She hoped the same would be there in the case of her son.

"Pi?"pikachu wondered why his master's mother would be interested in such a thing.

"Please pikachu tell me if there is any hope? I can't see my son living like a saint. I want to see him happy with a girl along with all his pokemon." Pikachu was in a deep thought for some time and Delia was looking for some positive sign. He suddenly nodded, making Delia's face bloom.

"Who is she?" she asked excited like a little girl.

"Pi ka pikachu. Pi pika pikachu pi. Pikapi pikachu pi pi pika pika "(I'm not sure but I think it might be Misty. Ash whispers her name in his dreams.)

"Oh! the girl with orange hair!"she tried hard not to be loud."She is such a sweet girl. She took good care of him in his journey."

"That's just great!"Unfortunately for her Ash just entered the room. "What's great mom?"he asked. ''uh...hm..pikachu was saying about his new moves, he learnt under your training. That was what, was great "Pikachu sweat dropped.

"oh! Right! we have been training hard. All my other pokemon have also improved a lot."Ash admitted.

"That's why my dear jewel has turned out to be a pokemon master. I'm so proud of you dear."

"Thanks mom. I'm tired leaving to my room". When he had taken half of the flight of stairs..."Ash! I almost forgot to tell you!"

"What's it mom?"

"I have thrown a party inviting all your friends." "That's so nice mom!"and he gave her a grateful smile then continuing the rest of his journey to his room.

In his room,

He removed his slippers and lay on his bed.

"Mist! we gonna meet soon"he whispered to himself and drifted off to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Phew! done with the first chappy! Hope You all liked it.

Next: Not in the party!

Hopefully expected after 2 weeks ,when I'm done with my exams.

Please Read & Review!


	2. Not In The Party!

I was lazing out a bit and reading fics all these days after my exams when I came across a pic supporting pearlshipping

...it charged me up to write an aaml*not to hurt pearlshippers*.

May is all well and good for Drew and Dawn for Kenny...anyway that was my personal opinion (please do not get mad at me and leave without R&R)

And ...and...and... I almost forgot thanks again for all those who reviewd my first chappy...

Now on with the story:)...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

However it would have been so nice an experience. ...I can only wish

* * *

Not in the party!

It was already 6 in the evening when Ash's Mom's voice rang in his mind like an alarm clock.

"Ash honey, wake up, your friends will be here soon. I don't think you will like to look all tired and sleepy-face in front of them. Go and freshen up." delia called out from downstairs.

He woke up with a startle. 'Mom took the life out of me.' He quickly took a look at the clock. "ahh... its 6..Mom's right I'm gonna be late. I think she called them at 7. "

"I'm already up mom." He replied, however. Pikachu was all curled up and sleeping well at the foot of his bed. He thought of waking him up ,but decided against it, afraid of getting a devastating thunder attack from his rodent friend.

'Let me get him ready after I finish' he thought to himself.

It only took fifteen minutes to get all set for the party.'...and there... I was panicking of getting late' he smirked at his image in the full-scape mirror. What he wore was nothing too formal ...but definitely he had thought to it that , that now since he was a Pokemon Master he needed to turn on to some formal attires also. But for now since it was only among his friends...he was in his black T-shirt that showed off his abs,he had grown in the past years, well. But he thought of cover 'em up, to prevent unwanted attention. So he wore chocolate brown Jacket and a pair of chocolate brown jeans to go with everything. He finished up with slight gel to slightly fix his unruly hair and a fashionable metallic chain hanging on his side from the jeans.

'Wonder ...if Misty will recognise me...its been years..hope she doesn't start bursting over me'.

'Pika...' his first pokemon said sleepily, breaking him from his thoughts. "Oh! thats very good, pikachu, you woke up ..I was coming to do that." he said walking towards pikachu. "Now pikachu, its your turn. Let's see..." he brushed up his little pal's thick yellow tufts and that was more than enough to make him look all fresh.

He ran downstairs to help his mom with the party settings, with pikachu following close behind. Exactly at 7.05 there was the first knock at the door."Mom ,let me check.."

"Sure sweetie, go ahead .." she said with a smile. It was May and Max, since there houses were far away they had started early. "Oh! hey May, hey Max its good to see you." They further attended by Delia. Then came Dawn followed by Brock and even Gary. Soon the whole neighborhood was present. The party was becoming extra crowded with various gym leaders arriving ...except Misty. Ash was growing desperate...though he was enjoying the party his heart was craving to know why his good friend was not there yet...

Delia noticed this,"Well, children, I wanna talk with Ash for a while can you all do without him? "

"Its ok , we will manage." Ash had question marks written all over his face, however, he followed her to his room.

"What is it dear, not enjoying the party? aren't the decorations and friends entertaining enough?" she asked him worriedly.

"Mom,..mom.. its nothing like that." he said trying to console her. After a brief moment he continued ,"Its just..." then he couldn't do it.

"Its Misty right? " Ash was totally shocked 'How did she know? Am I so predictable?' as if reading his mind, she continued, "I thought that since she was missing at the party and she being one of your closest friends...you were feeling the party incomplete." She did not want him to know that she had already discovered his love for Misty.

"Ash dear.." She waited for him to look up at her. When he did so, she said in a soft but imprinting voice, "Go get her. I can't see you like this."

"It will not take much time. You can be back before the party ends if you ride on charizard." Ash neither did speak anything nor did he protest he was staring at her in total disbelief and ended the one-sided conversation with a nod. He left the room and Delia smiled to herself, knowingly.

As his mom said, he was at cerulean in no time along with Pikachu and Charizard ,

He gulped in nervousness. How could a mere girl, on whom he had a sudden crush, make a Pokemon Master so nervous? He hoped that he would not create any blunder. He did not realize that he had already rung the bell and his train of thoughts was interrupted by a rather irritated voice, "Please wait for some time ,the current battle is not over, if you can't then come like tomorrow. " He looked up from the ground and saw a girl of about 23, with a frown on her face. He immediately recognized as Misty's second elder sister -Violet. "Its just that, I wanted to meet Misty"

"Duh! she is in the middle of a battle!" "Violet, please tell him/her to wait in the hall." a sweet voice came from the battle arena, at least that was what Ash felt.

Soon the battle was over, the gym leader had won. Then he saw a girl about his age, walking towards the room, where he was seated. She was draped in a light blue towel slightly revealing her green bikini top, her wet orange locks cascading down to her waist. And he sure could not miss her cerulean blue eyes, that seemed to talk more than words could say and of course her slim figure... it was breath-taking. She was gorgeous, dang-it! Its gonna be tougher than he had thought it would be. He stood like a gaping frog and murmured, "Misty...". She reached him and asked, oh, so innocently, "And who might you be?" She sure had got the invitation for the party and knew that Ash had become a Pokemon Master at last but had heard only in the radio. Sure it was difficult to recognize a friend ,if not seen for six long years.

"Pi.. pikachupi " pikachu jumped from his shoulder to greet her. She was totally taken aback but greeted him back with a smile enveloping her face. "Hi, pikachu how did you get here? Unless..."

"Hey Misty, how is it going?" he asked her smilingly.

"ASH!" she screamed with joy. She tackled him in a tight hug, but he was able to keep them standing by holding on to her petite waist. "I missed you so much..." she mumbled in his jacket but he , however caught her words and replied lovingly,"Me too". She looked up and couldn't help but place a sweet kiss on his right cheek. It was then she noticed the height difference. Both were blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry, Ash" she said feeling guilty of performing such an act. Sure he wouldn't like her, she was still scrawny. She tried to move away but, Ash made his grip tighter on her waist. She up at him , confused. "If it isn't Misty's boyfriend" came a teasing voice from behind. It was Daisy. They both jumped apart and protested aloud, "Its not so."

"Whatever you say. But I would like my baby sis to be more in a decent clothing in front of her so-called 'not a boyfriend' ."

"Its not so..." she looked at Ash and found him staring and they both looked away, blushing pink. This is gonna be one interesting evening.

* * *

Hope I didn't tire You all. It was longer than the last chappy :P

Thanks for reading my work.

Please feel free to express your opinion

through your worthy reviews.

Next: Ash! Help me out.


	3. Ash! Help me out

Hello everyone...i know ...know...its been over an year since i've updated...i'm sooooo..sorrryyy T_T nyaaaa!Thank u all of u who reviewed:D Ok the new readers might think wat i am blabbering...my old readers must know about my "oh so" timely updates of my fics. Anyway no more of time waste . I apologize again and start with my nxt chappy... ...

till now,..

"I'm sorry, Ash" she said feeling guilty of performing such an act. Sure he wouldn't like her, she was still scrawny. She tried to move away but, Ash made his grip tighter on her waist. She up at him , confused. "If it isn't Misty's boyfriend" came a teasing voice from behind. It was Daisy. They both jumped apart and protested aloud, "Its not so." "Whatever you say. But I would like my baby sis to be more in a decent clothing in front of her so-called 'not a boyfriend' ." "Its not so..." she looked at Ash and found him staring and they both looked away, blushing pink. This is gonna be one interesting evening.

* * *

** ASH! HELP ME OUT!**

Misty left to change her clothes, Ash waited near the pool looking at all her pokemon. Knowing the fact that she was the gym leader it had to be that most of the pokemon belonged to her. He dipped his hand in the pool feeling the cool water. He suddenly felt something spiky nudge his hand . It was seadra.

Misty had it as a baby horsea. Misty sure had a way with all her baby pokemon. Unfortunately it had to be some situation that made them to live away from each other. Like the time when she had to leave horsea at the gym at Daisy's request. She also left togepi at the Mirage Kingdom to look after the other togepis and protect the princess. Her face looked so sad . She was ready to cry. Of course togepi was in the mindset that she was its real mother. She looked after it so well from the time when it had hatched out of its egg. But she makes the right decision and the best keeping others before her. Being far away from her made him think of her every now and then . It made his friendship with her turn into love...along awaited love. A tear rolled down his cheek... realizing his mistake of never contacting her. "Pika .. . Pika..." Pikachu came up to him and patted him, comforting its master. "Its nothing pikachu don't worry about me" he said with a smile and wiped the tear from his cheek that she had kissed. It had felt so good ...so warm...so loving. Tis made him smile. But he wondered why she had kissed him but ...said sorry. Pikachu thought that his master had gone nuts so spanked him an his head.

Ash came out of his sweet thoughts with an aching pain."What was that for pikachu ?"he cried out. "Pika pi...pika pikachu pi.."it complained."I said you not to worry about me...i was fine ...now you are asking for it my dear electric rodent..."and he got into his boxing position. Pikachu was not of the kind who would stay back and watch...he got ready too...the instinct to fight shining in both of their eyes.

"Misty we have to go shopping at the cerulean mall...take care of the gym baby sis..."Daisy called out to Misty and our champs were dragged into reality."Ok...but come back before it gets dark.."Misty replied from her sensational sisters sweatdropped on seeing them. They started giggling suddenly in the most girlish...freakish way...that freaked Ash out. Then they left with their flashy clothes on...they were the sensational sisters after all.

Ash shook his head...as though wanting to empty his brain..He looked at the clock and found it was 5.30. "Wonder what's taking Misty so long.."

"Ahh..." his thoughts were cut short by by the loud cry from Misty's room. "Misty is everything ok in there?" no sound..."Misty?.." Better go and check on her. He thought to himself. But what if she was in a state he should not see her in..after all she had gone in there to change...it would be embarrassing. While he was thinking of all these things ..his legs had minds of its own. He found himself right in front of Misty's room.

'Huh !'he was confused but came into reality in an instant. She is my friend and I should help her and he knocked at the door. "Ahm...Misty you ok?"

"Asshh... I'm stuck ...can't move...mmph...my bikini top won't come off... " she cried out exasperated.. this brought an instant blush to Ash's face. Oh come on ..Why was God playing games with him ?..it was only moments back when her sisters left...couldn't she have realised it then ...but..oh ..no!... she had to realise it only now...only when he had to be there...

"Ash..help me out!"he held in a deep breath and entered the room. "Wha.."he had to keep his words in his mouth seeing Misty's situation. She had marked herself red trying to remove her bikini top. She should not have worn the bikini which she had bought when she was 20. Years had done good to her womanly assets and she should have known it.

"Ash! ..are you all right?" "Waaaaaaaaa...aah" and he quickly covered his eyes blushing hard. "I'm sorry Misty... I'm so sorry..I should leave." Misty turned a few shades of red herself while saying, "Ash..". Heck ! why does she call his name in such a tone ? "Ash c-could you help me to..to remove the clasp i-its hurting me...". Gaining courage and in a resolve to help his dear friend ..Ash peeked through his fingers. She had her back facing him. Her orange tresses dripping with water., the drops which was soaking her feminine figure, cascading ever so slowly, lining each of her beautiful curves. The bikini shorts holding her tough bottoms just perfectly. Her long lean milky legs..well toned and taunting him to touch them. 'Hmm...nice..' he thought in agreement to his peeking eye.

"Ash? could you just speed up? its hurting a-and its j-just so embarrassing!" she said turning just her head to look at him. The look she saw in his eyes made her catch her breath. He followed the instruction and opened his eyes to get over with the problem... quick. When she felt him standing just behind her ..she reached her hands to her back..showing him the cause of her uncomfortable state. He proceeded to undo it when his fingers brushed against her smooth skin and fingers ..she shivered under his rough fingers and quickly retrieved her hands to her sides..closing her eyes tightly ..her lips open ever so slightly.

Ash's eyes took the advantage of him being tall and was secretly enjoying her reactions. His fingers dedicated and meddling with the clasp applying strategies to make it give way. They were touching her very often..both felt chill run down their spines and happiness unknown. After numerous tries he was getting frustrated. "Misty!..its so damn stubborn.." she felt his breath on her shoulders making her jerk. She could only let out a small "oh..". "What?..all you can say is an 'oh'? Don't you real-.. ". 'Tick' a sound was heard and both realized the tries paid off. His attention now away from the clasp, Ash noticed that his face was really close to hers..so close that he could smell the fragrance of her shampoo.

He didn't know what was the reason but he felt the need to slightly blow at her cheeks. He could see small ripples on her cheek..she looked...cute. Misty was astonished and all wide eyed noticing his face so close to hers. Both blushing madly. He smirked. She smiled shyly. He found his hands travel to her waist letting go of the bra ends. He moved her orange locks making place for his chin at the nape of her neck. His lips so near to her jaws. He traced his his fingers along the muscles of her taunting legs..to the front to her stomach her navel..she moaned close eyed..in total bliss. He held her close to him and felt water seep through his shirt. Her bra straps were slipping dangerously off her shoulders. Making his fingers so happy. She suddenly turned around and both stared into each others eyes, sadness of not meeting her in years was clearly seen in his eyes and her eyes reflected that of years of loneliness. But beyond all there was this expression of love that only they could understand after the blissful reunion ..a small smile plastered on each of their divine faces.

His hands travelling south from her hips to reach her bottoms other one caressing her newly exposed skin. Her lips were talking more then they normally did..pulling his towards itself like magnet. When they met he felt that they could not mold more perfectly. His dominant ones over her small and slender ones made his mind spin in toxicity.

He probed her lips open using his tongue. She granted him entrance and involved herself in a mind blowing battle which made her doubts of him being a good kisser vanish instantly. Her hands reached his neck after a course of path over his well built body which made him moan in the kiss making her feel proud of being so privately special to the pokemon master. She smiled and continued kissing lacing her fingers through his unruly black.

Feeling that they were running out of breath they pulled apart and stared into the pools of each others eyes. She still did not snap out of it and was breathing heavily staring through half lidded eyes with a satisfied smile. Her state made him want to engage her in another passionate kiss. But he decided against and just gave her a peck on her lips and retreated before she could deepen it making her pout. He just smiled at her and pulled apart saying, " you need to get dressed ..I don't want to force ourselves into situation for which we are not ready yet ...though I will not offend by saying that I don't want you after this fantastic episode ". Sure he had become a man of words making it difficult for her to understand his last statement. She followed his eyes and found him staring at at her now more exposed cleavage and her bra which was threatening to fall slip off any second. She blushed instantly as it struck her what he meant. She quickly turned around facing away from him pulling her bra straps up. "O-Ok, t -then I..I n-need pr-privacy" she stuttered out.

He smiled and nodded and prepared to leave not before bending his head low to reach her bra-less back and left a chaste kiss there and murmured ," You are beautiful..love you..thanks for the welcome kisses...I wonder if you are going to be stuttering the same way even after marriage." She turned darker shade of red and felt as if she was surely going to faint.

'Did he propose to me?..Oh my Gosh! what should I say? I 'm so stupid I didn't even say that I loved him and nor did I congratulate him on becoming a pokemon master!'..She turned clutching her bra to her chest ready to speak out her mind..but was cut off by Ash ,"I know ..thank you.."as if he had read her mind. "I will propose to you in a more formal way tomorrow...coming on a date with me?" he asked blushing. A make up for her absence in the party he thought. She was out of words she only nodded and snapped out to give him a grateful and excited smile.

With that he felt happy and nodded back in agreement and closed the door with a smile and a warm feeling aroused inside him. Misty could not help but smile warmly as she began searching for best clothes to put on to make herself look special for Ash. The thoughts of after marriage that he had put into her mind made her imagine happy and beautiful embarrassing moments to enter her future life.

* * *

That will be the end of this fic . Thank you all my readers and reviewers for following my fiction. Just wanted to ask if I should do a sequel(maybe about the date and proposal) for this, as I felt it had an abrupt ending. I tried my best in not putting the phrases that I have read in the numerous fictions of this site and being original. As if a punishment for my late update, I had written in my first two chapters and had to refer my own writing

=_='(I know embarrassing!)

Please bring into my notice the mistakes that may have showed up or something irrelevant to the first chappys( I didn't do re-reading -_-').Thanks for reading and please do express your feelings about the chapter and my fic :)

- love ya all,

:) IJNeptune :)


End file.
